Yrel quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Yrel *Open your heart to the Light *Remember the lessons of the ast (viewed in shop after purchase) *Do your worst! (upon selection) *Krona Ki Cristorr (upon purchase) *How can I help? *Have you any news? Interactions ;Alarak *I don't know what your people see in you. Our leaders are both wise and compassionate. *I serve only the Light. ;Alliance (Falstad Jaina Muradin) *My people owe the Alliance a great debt. Today, I repay it. *For the Alliance! ;Angel (Tyrael Auriel Malthael Imperius Angelic Valla) *A being of Light! With you on our side, we will surely win. *You may not be a Naaru, but your blessings are no less welcome. ;Demon (Azmodan The Butcher Diablo Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis Mephisto) *So now I must place my trust in a demon? I should smite you where you stand! *Do not speak to me, demon. We'll settle this when the battle is over. ;Fenix *Your soul lives on inside this construct? Just like my people's Vigilants! I hope you can fight like them. *Tribe? Only the Broken belong to tribes! ...Also, what is a Protoss? ;Garrosh *Garrosh. I see you finally found the courage to fight your own battles. *Yes, me! One of many who will see you brought to justice! ;Gul'dan *I'm so glad to see you, Gul'dan. I thought I'd missed my chance to kill you after you scurried through the portal like a cowardly rat! *My people will never be broken, Gul'dan! Not by you, or the demons you serve! ;Horde (E.T.C. Samuro Rehgar) *Are you willing to put aside your difference with the Alliance and partner with a draenei? *Your people did their part in fighting the Iron Horde, I will do my part in return. ;Johanna *Well met, crusader! Let us bring the Light to our foes! *Devotion to the Light is not a competition, but then again, what's a little fun between friends. ;The Lost Vikings *My people were lost for a time as well. But we made a home for ourselves, and I know you will too. *What a lively bunch! Come, let's show them what we can do! ;Murky *A murloc! Are you truly as terrifying as everyone from Azeroth *I hate to think what would happen if the Legion ever corrupted your kind. ;Orc (E.T.C. Samuro Rehgar) *Despite what your kind has done to mine, I will fight beside you. Are you ready? *Our people were once enemies, but now we are allies. Together, we will triumph! ;Hero from Space (Artanis Tassadar Zeratul) *I don't think my people ever encountered yours when we were aboard the Genedar. This should be interesting. *Oh, another race that travels the Great Dark Beyond! You didn't crash here, did you? ;Thrall *We fight together again, son of Durotan! Are you ready for battle? *Thrall! It is good to fight beside you again! ;Uther *Uther Lightbringer! Together, we will stand in the Light! *What? I've never even been to Azeroth! ;Varian *Without the Alliance, the draenei would've been slaughtered by the Iron Horde. I can never thank you enough. *After all you've done for my people, I am glad to fight beside you, King Varian! ;Whitemane *You... How dare you call upon the Light for such twisted atrocities! *I do not know why the Light answers you, but I hope it can redeem you. ;Gibberish-speaking hero (Probius) *I'm sorry, could you repeat that? Moving *The Prophet still guides us. *Remain vigilant. *The Naaru have not forgotten us. *This realm needs our help. *I will protect my people! *There is no power stronger than hope. *There is much to do. *My faith drives me. *Now is the time! Attacking *We do not fear you! *Light, guide my hand! *It is time to take a stand! *Be judged by the Light! *I will fight until the end! *Krypta! *You will go no further! Kills ;General *Be at peace. *May the Light redeem you. *You were no match for the Light! *Faith has seen me through! *Your strength has failed you. ;Alliance (Falstad Jaina Muradin Varian) *If only we had remained allies. ;Angel (Tyrael Auriel Malthael Imperius Angelic Valla) *Killing a being of Light... what have I done? ;Demon (Azmodan The Butcher Diablo Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis Mephisto) *Such is the fate of all demons! ;Horde (Rehgar Samuro Thrall) *It was you or the Alliance. I made my choice. ;Orc (E.T.C. Garrosh Rehgar Samuro Thrall) *You should never have forsaken peace. ;Paladin (Uther) *We could have stood together in the Light! Regular *You have other matters to attend to, yes? *It's actually quite easy to crash into a planet, you know? My people have done it before at least twice. *I am one with the Light, and the Light is with me. *You want to know what my dark secret is? I see dead people. Kidding, about that being my secret that is! We draenei see dead people all the time. *Oh, I really wish my people's jewelcrafting bonus worked on gems and shards. *I'm not upset that I wasn't invited to join the paladin class order, or that everyone jetted off to Argus without me, no! I'm not upset about that at all! (angrily huffs) *It's not like, after all our efforts on Draenor, the Legion just.. invaded anyway. Or that I was left behind while everyone joined the Army of the Light to fight my people's greatest enemy without me. Can you imagine if that happened!? I'd be furious! *Learning how to wield holy power effectively can be tricky. It requires... light touch. Ah? Ah!? *Have you ever been to Farahlon? It's so beautiful! I pity anyone who has never been able to travel there. What a cruel fate it would be to hear about its wonders without ever having the chance to see it with your own eyes. Oh well, anyway, I'll send you a S.E.L.F.I.E. next time I'm there. *I hate it when people make fun of my hooves, or my tail, or my horns. It really gets my goat. *Sometimes, I lay awake at night and wonder... what did the orcs call Draenor before the draenei named it? Hmm. Makes you think. *Am I dedicated to the protection of my allies? Or do I bring retribution to our enemies? Honestly, I'm not that into labels. *Look, I appreciate that the Alliance helped us fight the Iron Horde. I really do. But housing prices in Shadowmoon Valley are skyrocketing, and that garrison is sitting on prime real estate! *Oh great, now I'm running late. If I want to rejoin the fight, I'll really have to hoof it. Heroic Abilities ; *You cannot break me! *I will never bow to you! *The burden is mine to bear! *Do your worst! ; *The Light protects me! *Faith is my shield! *The Naaru are with me!